The massecre at Degrassi
by Charlie Van House
Summary: This story takes place after TIME STANDS STILL Part 1. Rick makes the right decision and puts the gun back in box. But someone else takes up the guise of the shooter and this time there is going to be a big body count.
1. right decision

The massecre at Degrassi

Rick looked at the gun in his hand. He was fantisizing about killing everyone who had bullied him. He was going to kill them all. He turned the gun over in his hand. He looked around the room. He saw a picture of his mother. He looked back at the gun in his hand and sighed. What would she say about him killing people. He looked around the room again and saw his father's credit card sitting on the dest. Since his dad had seventeen he had oviously left this behind for Rick in case of an emergency.

Rick looked at the gun and his hand and then at the credit card. It had $17000 on it to be used in case of an emergency. Rick looked at the gun in his hand and then at the card again. This definitly looked like an emergency. Rick looked from the card to the gun over and over again. Then he made a decision.

He put the gun down in the wooden box and closed it. He went to the phone and called the travel agency his dad had used 2 nights ago. In no time at all he had a first class ticket to New York City, New York. He had never been across the border into America before. He went to go get a shower to wash the paint off of him. After that, he put on some jeans and drove down to the dry cleaners. In two hours his tux had all the paint off of it. He put the tux back on and hailed a taxi. He went back to his house to lock up. He wrote a note for his mother saying what had happened and what he decided. He left the letter on the counter and locked up the house and then walked to his car. He was halfway there when a stanger ran into him.

Rick was almost knocked down. The stranger said sorry and walked away. Rick shrugged and walked to his car. He opened the door and got in and drove away.

The stranger that had collided with Rick smiled as he held up Rick's house key. He let himself into the house and took the gun from the wooden box. The stranger smiled as he pocketed the gun and walked to Degrassi. He knew only one thing, Degrassi would pay for Marco's mistake.


	2. first blood

First Blood

At the airport

Rick looked at the airplanes going up and down the run way. He looked nice in his tux. He was going to New York to lick his wounds. He was going to get drunk get laid get anything to get his mind off of what he almost just did. He hated Alex Spinner and Jay. It didn't take a genius to know that they were behind it. He almost killed them. He didn't though he put the gun back down and left his house locked and safe. He reached inside his pocket for the house key. He didn't feel it. He searched his other pockets and didn't find it. He then remembered the stranger who had bumped into him. He had pickpocketed him. Oh well no harm done. He would ask his dad to get a new key.

At degrassi

The stranger walked into the school and walked up and down the hallways. It was when he turned a corner that he saw Jimmy Henricks taking a drink of water. The stranger stood behind the corner until Jimmy had stopped drinking. Jimmy walked back to his classroom when the stranger stepped out from behind the corner. He got the gun out from his pocket and pointed it at Jimmy's back. He fired. Jimmy screamed and fell down as a stream of blood spewed from his back. The stranger smiled as he walked to Jimmy and turned him over. Jimmy was still concious enough to see who the stranger was. "You" Jimmy said.

The stranger smiled and pointed the gun at Jimmy's head pulling the trigger. The top half of Jimmy's head was blown away. Jimmy Hendricks was dead. The stranger walked away and entered a bathroom at the end of the hall. He put the gun back inside of his coat as he went to find his sister.


	3. triple murder

Triple murder

The stranger left the bathroom to find people running from where he had shot Jimmy. He followed the running fools to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway stood three people. Emma Nelson, Toby Issacs and Sean Cameron. The stranger smiled as he appraoched the three stupid students. He said "Hi"

"Hi, did you hear a loud noise." Sean said.

"Yeah, a kid got shot around this hallway and to the left. I think I saw the guy who did it. Guy was in a white shirt with feathers and paint on it and black pants." The stranger said.

"Rick" the other three said.

"Weird, I though it was Nick" The stranger said.

"We have to go stop him" Emma said.

"But he has a gun." Toby said.

"Toby, when are you going to man up" Sean said. "Which way did he go" Sean asked the killer.

"Round the hall and to the right." The Stranger said

"Thanks." Sean said and he, Toby, and Emma set off. The stranger followed the three kids to the end of the hall then had enough of the charade. He pulled out the gun and cocked it. Alll three realised they had been tricked and Sean always the agressor spun around and grabbed the guys arm. They wrestled for a minute and the stranger got control and put the guninto seans chest. The gun went off killing Sean.

The Stranger than turned the gun on Emma. She sobbed a little and the killer pulled the trigger. The shot went haywire thanks to Toby headbutting the stranger. Toby sucedded in pushing the gun away. This made the stranger angry so he grabbed toby by the head with two hands and gave a fatalistic twist breaking Toby's neck killing him instantly. The stranger than went for the gun and got it. He trained it on Emma and pulled the trigger. Emma convulsed and then went down. The killer than to make good sure shot all three in the head.

The stranger walked away from the carnage and hid in the same bathroom he did before. He wiped Seans blood off his shirt and waited there a while. He then left the restroom never to return as he finally found his isters classroom.


	4. Deception

Deception

Dylan Michlechuck knocked on the door of his sister's classroom. The teacher opened it and Dylan asked if he could come in. He walked in to find Paige, Hazel, Marco, and the rest of the class in deep discussion. "Hey Paige," He said.

"Hey, Bro, what are you doing here." Paige said smiling.

"Ah just coming to pick up my sister." Dylan said smiling.

"Well, I am sorry Mr. Michlechuck but you will have to leave now." The teacher said but the intercom cut of her last words.

"Attention, students of Degrassi," Radditch said through the intercom. "What I am fixing to tell you will shock you beyond belief. Several gunshots were heard and I am told 4 students are injured or dead. I am ordering everyone to stay inside their classrooms until further notice. This school is on lockdown."

The intercom shut off as the students started panicking. The teacher tried calming them down when Dylan spoke up. "LISTEN" he said in a deep booming voice. "I think you all need to calm down. I can assure you, you are in no danger."

The students quieted down as many people broke out in whiperings. Paige pulled Dylan aside and asked him, "You think it's Rick." She asked scared.

"Who's Rick" Dylan said.

"The guy who put Terri in the hospital last year." Paige said.

"Did the guy have long stringy black hair and glasses." Dylan asked. "I saw him when I entered the school just a few minutes ago."

"Oh no," Paige said hyperventilating, "I'm next."

"What are you talking about." Dylan said

"We all have been giving Rick hell for the last few weeks. It finally ended when somebody poured paint and feathers on him when he won that smart contest thing. I dodn't know about you but I would put all I have on Jay, Spinner, and Alex." Paige said.

Suddenly there was a hurried Knock on the door and the teacher went to the door and unlocked and opened it. A big blubbering sobbing Spinner ran into the classroom. "He ot immy" He said through big sobs.

"What" Dylan said holding Spinner by his shoulders, "What did you say."

Spinner broke down and said in a startled cry. "HE SHOT JIMMY, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL KILL HIM." Spinner said in rage and breaking sobs.

The class gasped in unison and Hazel started for the door. Several students grabbed her. "Let go of me, I have to see him" Hazel said and she fought with all her strength to get to the door.

"T… T… T… There's n… n… n… nothing you ca…can do." Spinner said in breaking sobs. "I took a bathroom break before Radditch came on the intercom." Spinner said calming down. "I came out of the bathroom and made my way back to class. I turned a corner when I saw Jimmy. He was on his back in a pool of blood and the top… top… part… of…hi…hi..his head was g… g… g… gone. The brains were ALL OUT ON THE FLOOR." Spinner screamed in hysterical sadness. Hazel started to fall and the students caught her. She didn't fight them anymore she just stayed there.

"I also saw who else he shot" Spinner said calmly.

"Spin," Paige said. "I think that's enough."

"No this is enough." Spin said in rage. "He also shot 3 other people, I found them running from Jimmy's body. I couldn't remember who they were."

"_but I know, and I'm never going to tell." _Dylan thought evilly. He walked toward Marco and sat down next to him. "You know with all this tragedy and murder, it really put's life in perspective, doesn't it."

"What are you talking about." Marco said, "One of my friends is dead and three others may be."

"Just in case we both die today, don't you want to tell eveybody about our relationship." Dylan said

"Dylan," Marco said angrily. "One of my friends is dead and if the killer is Rick, I don't really think, I'm on his hit list. I might be gay but I did nothing to the guy, so I don't think I 'll be dying today."

"_oh, you might be you insufferable little prick."_ Dylan thought icily. "But you must still feel something for me." Dylan said desperatly.

"Dylan stop it, people are staring," Marco said.

Dylan shrugged and said "Fine, but on your own head be it." He got up and looked around at the class. "Okay if there is a killer out there, we willneed to confront him head on if he comes in here. The greeks in the Persian War made a kind of shiel so no arrows could get throught. Just in case I think we need to Barricade the desksagainst the door until the swat team shows up."

They all started to put desks in front of the door and Dylan smiled as they were all sealing their fate. He fingered the gun in his coat pocket and started to decide if he shouod shoot now or later. He looked at Marco. He was picking up some more desks. Then he decided against killing them all. He wanted some kind of recognition for the crimes he commited but he would wait until Marco got what was coming to him. The next and last person on his hit list was Marco. He waited to make his move.


	5. The call

The Call

Radditch sat in his office with a tearful Mr. Simpson and Snake. "The good news is she through some sort of miracle is alive and the school is on lockdown so Rick can't get out."

"That's the thing, why haven't you found him yet." Simpson said angrily.

"It's also possible," Radditch said ignoring Simpson's remark, "That Rick may not be acting alone. We have put out an apb just in case"

"If you had shown an ounce of charity to that boy this would never have happened." Snake said angrily.

"Do not turn this around on me" Radditch said. Just then his office phone rang. He picked it up. It was his secretary. "Rick Murray's on the line for you sir."

That shocked Radditch and Snake and Spike saw the shock on his face. "What is it?" Simpson asked.

Radditch hushed them and told his secretary to put him through. "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON DOWN THERE." Rick yelled through the phone.

"You're upstairs then are you." Radditch said.

"What are you talking about" Rick asked quieting down because air security had just came down the aisle.

"Why did you shoot them, Rick" Radditch said and Snake and Spike both grabbed for the phone.

"What-oh hold on" Rick lent over to hear what the air security guy had to say. Then he got back on the line. "There's a guy here who'd like to talk to you." Rick said and he handed the phone over to the air security guy.

"Hello, I take it I'm talking to Principal Radditch of Degrassi high." The air security guy said

"Why did you help him kill them" Radditch said.

"Kill who" the air security guy said.

"The three people who were 3 shot and killed" Radditch said angrily.

"Okay listen man, my name is Eric Whitman, air security. Mr. Murray and me are about 30000 feet in the air on a Boeing 747 headed to New York. We just got word of this thanks to the satellite dish on board. The news said it happened just 2 hours ago. Am I right?"

"Yes" Radditch said.

"Well, Mr. Murray couldn't have done it because he was at the airport all afternoon I should know. He tried to buy a martini at the bar and I have been following him ever since. So as I said Mr. Murray couldn't have done it."

"Put Rick back on" Radditch said. Snake and Spike looked ready to strangle Radditch.

"Yes, Mr. Radditch. What is it?" Rick said sarcastically.

"Rick, I am sorry I suspected you, it's just that with what happened this morning I was afriad it was you."

"Yeah, I get it, you're sorry. Okay now what happened?" Rick said

"4 people have been shot and three of them have died. Emma was the only one who survived."

"What are you saying, why would he she or it, go after Emma." Rick said

"Well, Rick, It wasn't just Emma. It was also Toby, Sean and Jimmy."

"Why would someone kill my teammates?" Rick said shocked

"To frame you for the crime he is going to commit." Radditch said.

"You mean this isn't over." Rick said astounded

"Not by a long shot, my gut tells me whoever did this is not through."

"Call me if anything else happens." Rick said to Radditch.

"I will, Goodbye." Radditch hung up the phone.

"So it's not Rick" Simpson said.

"No, and that makes it a whole lot scarier and mysterious." Radditch said.

"So who is it?" Snake said.

Radditch and Spike both shrugged. It was then when Radditch realized that the morning announcements had been left on and the whole school had heard that Rick had been exonerated.

"Shit" Radditch said and he turned off the microphone but not before everybody had heard that Rick was not the shooter.

"But if it's not Rick than who is it." Paige said

"I don't know," Miss Quan said, "But I am tired of sitting here like a dead duck. I think we should go out and find the shooter."

"What makes you so sure one of us isn't the killer" Dylan said from behind her.

"Well, I don't think any of you are capable of committing-"

BANG

Miss Quan turned around to find Dylan holding the gun in his hand. She looked down to find a black hole with a red swivel around it coming out of her chest. She put her hand there and fell to her knees then she fell on her stomach and the light left her eyes and she died.


	6. The motive

The motive

"DYLAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Marco screamed.

Paige and the rest of the classroom were shocked as they saw Ms. Kwan on the floor in a pool of blood. "Then it W… W… was y… y… you." Spinner said. "You k… killed J… Jimmy."

"Yes" Dylan said trailing the gun on Marco. "But now only one of you has got to die." He said cocking the gun.

"Dylan, why are you doing this," Paige said shaking with fear and surprise.

"Because of one stupid mistake Marco made" Dylan answered.

"What are you talking about?" Marco said looking at Dylan.

"You know, I thought you were a straight up guy all acting high and mighty. I thought everyone knew you were gay like me." Dylan said angrily. "AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT THE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY MARCO DIDN'T HAVE COURAGE ENOUGH TO TELL HIS PARENTS HE WAS GAY." He yelled in rage.

"You're doing this all because I didn't tell my parents I'm gay." Marco said astonished.

"NO, YOU IDIOT," Dylan said angrier than ever, "I'm doing it for all the gays out there who haven't hid who they are. I'm talking about the people that told their parents bold faced to their faces and were punished because of it."

"Oh no," Paige said, "You found out"

Dylan looked shocked and astonished by Paige's words. "You knew."

"What are you talking about?" Marco said.

"Why don't we let Paige tell you?" Dylan said angry.

"When Dylan was in 1rst grade, he and another boy started kissing and acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. They were both found naked and kissing by my parents. My parents sent the other boy home and then acted nice to Dylan for a few days and th-"

"THEN," Dylan said taking the story from Paige, "They took me to a mental psych ward to be treated for my illness. They put me through 8 months of electric shock treatment and that my little friends is where they hook your head to wires and shock it until you are cured of your disease. I was put through 8 months of hell and the shock was too great for my mind so it erased the whole thing from my memory, until it was brought back to me through my sexual experience with Marco."

Dylan pointed at Marco in Rage. "So I decided that if I, who had come clean to my parents and was punished for it, should get revenge on anyone who hid the truth from their parents, so in response to your first question Marco, Yes. Thanks to the torture I was subjected too, I did do all of this because you didn't tell your parents you were gay. I did and they turned me into a fucking psychopath." Dylan said seething with rage.

Marco and the class were opened mouthed at the horrible story. "Then it should be your dad and mom you are mad at." Marco said

"I KNOW THAT" Dylan roared in rage. "Thing is I have mutual obligations not to kill them, yet. I want them to feel what they have done. When they realize it was me all behind this then their reputations will be forever tarnished and when I get out of prison then I will kill them."

"You're never getting out of prison, you've killed four people." Paige said angrily

"Actually your wrong-no no actually your right I failed to kill Emma so I have killed four people." Dylan said smiling. "But in the next few minutes, I will have killed five." Dylan turned the gun on Marco and fired.

"No" Paige said and dived in front of Marco. Paige hit the ground and lay still.

"You killed your own sister." Marco said in anger.

"No" Dylan said smiling broadly. "She knocked herself out."

"They're not going to say that when they see the gunshot in her chest." Marco said angrily.

"Um, Marco" Spinner said pointing at Marco's chest. Marco looked down at his chest and saw the bullet wound.

"That's my sister" Dylan said as Marco dropped to his knees. "She was late for the bullet and she'll be late for your funeral. Hell, she'll be late for my trial date and our parent's funeral and then her own funeral."

Marco fell onto his back with a mundane finality. He knew he would never get up again as Dylan trained the gun at his head.

Just then a black something smashed through the window behind him and hit Dylan. Dylan finger pulled the trigger as he flew past Marco. The bullet grazed Marco's ear and went down into the wood.

Dylan sailed through the air and hit the outer railing of the stairs. He tried to get control of himself and then saw that the gun was two floors below him. He then saw the black figure that had hit him rise to his feet. "That was for taking my house key." Rick said as he removed his mask.


	7. High Dive

High Dive

After Rick had got off the phone with Radditch, he hatched a desperate plan that would require some help from Eric the air security guy and the pilot. Eric and Rick went up to the cabin and told the captain what was going on and what Ricks plan was.

"Are you fucking crazy? We're almost to New York now. I ain't turning around so this kid can play hero."

"You don't understand, kids lives could be on the line." Rick said.

"I ain't turning around." The pilot said.

"If you don't turn around, Degrassi's gonna have one big memorial service." Rick said

"Did you say Degrassi." The pilot said.

"Yeah," Rick said.

"I have a neice that goes there." Thpilot closed his eyes and thoght about what this could do to his job. Then he remembered his niece. Ellie's life was more important than his job. "Alright fine, lets say I do go to Toronto today. Most of these people need a reason why we are stopping there." The captain said

"That's the thing" Rick said taking a deep breath. "You aren't stopping."

"What do you mean I ain't stopping" The pilot said.

"Do you have a parachute on board." Rick said.

"What are you taling abou- Oh now I get it, Kid you are some kind of stupid." The pilot said almost laughing. "you're not fixing to think I going to let somebody jump out of the plane do ya."

"Yes, I think you do, if you ever want to see your neice alive and well." Rick said angrily. He had a flashback of how Terri talked to him like that, he grew angry but then kept it in check. He had lives to save.

The pilot was struck dumb as he thought of his niece. He then made a decision. "Go back and take your seats, we're turning around, you wanna be a hero kid, well woop de doo, make sure my niece isn't hurt though."

Rick walked back to his seat and sat down. He started getting sweaty and nervous. This plane was at 50,000 feet right now and going to toronto would make it higher than that. He was looking at a very high dive at about 70,000 feet. He calmed his nerves by calling Radditch.

Degrassi, Radditch's office

Radditch picked up his office phone. "Hello" He said

"Mr. Radditch hey, what's going on" Rick said

"Well, I'v got good news and bad news. The good news is we know through a total coincidince that the shooter has taken Ms. Kwans class, hostage, a witness watched the shooter kill Ms. Kwan, but couldn't recognise the killer. The SWAT team will not infiltrate the room as long as the student is armed because the shooter could killl many students before the swat team could take him down."

"I remember there being a window in there." Rick said

"Yeah, there is a window." Radditch said

"Good, I'v got a plan" He told it to Radditch.

"ARE YOU INSANE" Radditch yelled hestarically. "You are a 16 year old kid, and you want to take on a shoooter. You havegot to be joking. Not to mention that there is a 100 to one cahnce of you parachuting from that plane and landing in a cowfeild in Iowa. At seventy thousand feet, you could be killed by wind shear."

"I am perfectly aware of the risks. Mr. Radditch" Rick said. "Would you rather me do nothing and end up with a both of dead students on your hands. Asleast I am doing something. If this does suceed you will go down in history with me if you allow it. If anything bad should happen tell them you had no idea what I was doing."

"Oficially" Radditch said. "I don't condone this. Personally, however, I say right on my man. I'll let the SWAT captain know."

Out side Degrassi

"WHAT" the SWAT team captain said. "This is ludacris. You can't let this happpen." He whined.

"The only reason you are saying that is because you're afraid this kid will steal your thunder. Allow me to say what Rick said to me. If you say yes to this and everything goes right, we will go down in history as the people who stopped a massecre. If it doesn't go well, we can both deny we had any knowledge of it." Mr. Radditch said.

"All right, fine, but if this blows up in our faces I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry" Radditch said, "It won't." He hung up and said quietly, "I hope to God it won't."

OVER TORONTO, 25 MINUTES LATER.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS." The pilot yelled over the wind shear that was coming from the open door.

"NO, BUT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING," Rick yelled back. The pilot gave Rick the parachute. He put it on and saluted the pilot.

"GOOD LUCK" The pilot said, "AND GODSPEED"

Rick nodded and jumped out of the airplane. He dived down 60,000 feet before he activated his parachute. The last 10,000 feet was a cool brease. He saw Degrassi now. He then saw the classroom window. He pearched his legs straight infront of him and broke through the window straight into Dylan.


	8. Fight: part 1

Fight; part 1

The SWAT team captain used Ricks plan to his advantage. He asked Radditch to give him a picture of Rick. He showed it to his team and told them, "When this guy crashes through the window, we move in. Look for whoever is fighting this guy. Whoever's doing that will be our killer."

Dylan tried to get a hold of himself as he looked at Rick. He tried to get up but his head was still woozy. Meanwhile the class looked at Rick. Marco laid on the ground trying to stench the blood coming out of his chest. "Somebody help him" Rick said. Half the class ran to Marco's aide leaving Spinner, Hazel, and the unconscious Paige to stare timidly at Rick.

"Well, hello Spin" Rick said advancing on them. "Why don't we just call a truce? I know you poured paint on my head and I forgive you."

While Rick was talking, Dylan finally had the use of his legs again. He saw the gun two floors below him and got up quietly. He walked to the stairs and stepped on the first step. The wood creaked. "And just where do you think you're going." Rick said from behind him.

Dylan looked at the gun and made a rash decision. He ran down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. He ran to the gun and reached out his hand to get it when he was jumped on from behind. Rick had him in a choke hold. Dylan, with the strength of the jock he was, punched Rick. Rick let go of Dylan's shoulder sporting a broken nose. He could see though and saw that Dylan had gone for the gun. He aimed a kick at Dylan. It struck true.

Dylan held his crotch in pain as Rick jumped on him raining blows and punches on his. Dylan got three punches in and kicked Rick a couple of times. Rick finally punched him in the face that he broke a cheek bone. Dylan grabbed his nose and Rick went for the gun. Dylan however forgot his pain and rolled over tripping Rick. Rick fell back onto his back and got up again but to no avail.

In the small space of time between the fall and getting back up, Dylan had gone for the gun and succeeded this time. He pointed it at Rick and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked. "Of all the rotten luck" Dylan said angrily.

"While your gun is not loaded," Rick said smiling as the SWAT team came around him. "Thiers's is"

Dylan smiled and said "Thanks for the head's up" The SWAT team unlocked the hand cuffs and Dylan with Jock agility punched the first SWAT team member. He then put him in a hostage hold. Dylan broke the guy's neck just as he had done to Toby and got the guys gun. He opened fire on the SWAT team. They in turn opened fire too. The entire SWAT team was taken out. Dylan limped from being shot in the legs twice. He looked at the entire SWAT team then figured out that someone was missing.

Rick stumbled down the hallway when the battle started. He saw Dylan look around and walk away. He then saw his gun on the floor. He took some of the SWAT teams gloves and picked up his gun. The guy had taken his house key and stolen his gun. Rick however did have a backup plan for the unloaded gun He pulled out some bullets he got off of the air security guy and loaded them into the gun, and then he used the wall as cover as he went to find Dylan. He went from Hallway to hallway to hallway. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with Jay and Alex.


	9. The one behind it all

The one behind it all

Jay and Alex both backed away from Rick when they saw the gun in his hand. "Hey man, it wasn't us it was Jimmy."

"Oh do shut up Jay, Spinner told me everything, now shut up and be quiet, I'm looking for a murderer." Rick said looking around the next corner.

"You mean, it's not you." Alex asked,

"No, it's not me. It's some big blond jock. At first he had this gun and then the SWAT team had to come in and ruin everything, now he's got a carbine automatic rifle." Rick said breathlessly.

"And what you just expect us to trust you nerd boy." Jay said laughing.

Rick turned around to confront Jay when he saw Dylan. "DUCK" He yelled

Alex, Jay, and Rick both ducked and ran. They all three found an unlocked door and went and opened it.

"Finally," a voice said from behind them "I've been waiting for you three." They turned around to find a man in a nice tailored suit and glasses.

"Ok, man, whoever the hell you are, we need to barricade the door." Jay said

"Oh, there's no need for that." The guy said

"What do you mean" Alex said.

"Because, I'm already here." Dylan said coming out from behind the man with the rifle. He was holding hostage an unusually weird pair of hostages. Craig Manning and Mr. Radditch came out from behind them with their hands up.

"What the hell's going on here" Rick said angrily

"A perfectly executed plan" the guy said.

"What do you mean, who are you." Rick demanded.

"Why don't you tell them, Craig?" The guy said

Craig sighed shakily and started to talk. "Meet Albert Manning, my father."

"That's impossible, your father died in a car crash" Jay said.

"You don't know how easy it is to fake your death in a car crash. I paid off the police and the undertaker to make sure my dummy looked dead. From there I went on a trip to London and Paris. I then came back and met Dylan whose story was true. You see, we both wanted revenge and we had the perfect idea. Thing is Dylan gets all the credit due to his wealth and privilege and I slip back into death. And everyone who knows I am the perpetrator dies which means you three, Craig, and Mr. Radditch." Albert said almost laughing

"You're despicable" Radditch said angrily.

"You haven't told it all yet. What about our relationship." Dylan said.

"Oh, yes." Albert said making his way to Dylan. "I almost forgot. We started having sex a few months ago and have been planning this for a few months." He said and then he kissed Dylan full on the mouth.

Rick, Craig, Alex, Jay, and Radditch all saw this as an opportunity. They all ran straight for the door and ran out. Albert and Dylan were left standing in their dust.

"Don't just stand there, get those fucks." Albert said slapping Dylan. Dylan ran with the rifle out of the room as Albert got a Glock pistol from his ankle and ran out after them.


	10. Fight Part 2

Fight: part 2

The five people ran until Radditch said "There's my office."They ran into his office and he closed and locked the door. Radditch then went to his brown cabinet. He opened the glass doors and retrieved with 5 weapons; a revolver, a wrench, a lead pipe, an ax, and a Tommy gun. He gave Jay the wrench, Alex the lead pipe, Rick the ax, Craig the Tommy gun, and kept the revolver for himself. The pushed Radditch's desk against the door and waited

Dylan and Albert Manning ran looking for the five. Problem was every classroom was locked and barricaded. He and Dylan looked over the whole school and were on the second floor when they found Ellie Nash.

"I know you," She said. "But your dead." She backed up and Dylan took hold of her.

"We could use her to draw them out." Dylan said to Albert.

"Well that's lovely, but we don't know where they are." Albert said

"We can use the intercom in Radditch's office." They ran to the office with Ellie fighting against them.

"When they got to the door they found it also barricaded. "Now how the hell are we supposed to get in there" Albert said

"Use the bait" Dylan said.

"Let us in there or this girl's brains will be on the floor." Albert said.

There was a flurry of movement behind the door as the furniture was moved away from it. Albert and Dylan both walked in the door with Ellie. It was then that the plan that had been put into place was put into motion. Ellie kicked Dylan in the crotch and he doubled over in pain. Ellie started to run but Albert caught her by the hair. It was then from behind the desk, 5 people rose to meet fate.

Rick, Radditch, and Craig all leveled their guns at Albert and Dylan. Jay and Alex jumped out from behind the desk and ambushed Albert and Dylan.

Dylan tried to raise his gun to shoot them when Jay hit him with the wrench. Alex hit Albert in the chin making him let Ellie go. Ellie ran to the desk and jumped behind it. Albert mad as hell caught Alex by the throat and started choking her. Rick trailed his gun on Albert and pulled the trigger.

The bullet caught him in the leg and Alex kneed him in the crotch. He doubled up in pain as Alex and Jay jumped behind the desk two. Rick and Radditch trained their guns on Dylan. He ran to the rifle and picked it up but was shot from behind by Rick and Radditch. He was shot six times in the back before he collapsed to the floor. Albert ran to the rifle and picked it up but was stopped by his bleeding right leg.

He tripped and went to his knees as Craig walked in front of him. Albert from behind his back pulled the Glock out and pointed it at Craig. He fired before Craig could fire. Craig dropped to the ground shot in the stomach. Rick and Radditch ran out from behind the desk and felt Craig for his pulse. Albert pointed his Glock at them. Rick heard the swinging out motion and he and Albert both fired at each other.

Albert's bullet caught Rick straight in the chest but Rick's caught Albert in the head. The only difference Albert wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest. The top half of Albert Manning's head was blown off by the pistols bullet.

And it was with that last gunshot that the massacre of Degrassi ended.

Aftermath to come


End file.
